Além da Vida
by LucyndaUchiha1
Summary: A noite que era para ser o sonho realizado tornou-se no pesadelo onde eu tive que deixar tudo para trás. Uma última noite com o garoto com o qual eu desejava passar o resto dos meus dias. Uma última noite para deixá-lo saber que sempre seria a quem meu coração pertenceria. Num momento você está se divertindo com o seu namorado e no outro... Está em pé de frente ao seu corpo morto
1. Transcendente

p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Nunca achei que tudo poderia chegar ao fim tão rápido. Um dia você está bem, sentado ao sofá enquanto assiste a um filme com a pessoa que você tem plena certeza de que passará o resto da vida. Vocês dois brigam para saber quem escolherá o próximo filme, mas ele cede por saber que você não aguentará assistir metade. E no outro, você está de pé em uma sala branca e fria cheia de gavetas com sabe-se lá o que dentro enquanto uma pessoa que você não faz a mínima ideia de quem seja mexe em seu corpo pálido deitado em uma maca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Não consigo lembrar bem de como tudo aconteceu, apenas flash's de possíveis memórias passam por minha cabeça tão rápido que não consigo me ater a nenhum detalhe específico. Todavia, há uma cena a qual vejo claramente. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e sua sempre calada voz, gritando em plenos pulmões meu nome enquanto a escuridão tomava conta de mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"E então eu acordei aqui./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Bom, acordar não é bem o correto. Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que o meu fim chegou, mas esperava uma luz branca puxando meu corpo. Não sabia que tinha uma cessão especial para assistirmos o que fazem com o nosso corpo antes de seguirmos viagem. Pelo menos eu dispensaria. Seu corpo todo aberto não é algo bonito de se ver. Acredite em mim. Se eu ainda tivesse um estomago, ele com certeza estaria embrulhado agora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Uma menina tão jovem. – um dos caras de branco diz olhando para o meu rosto cheio de hematomas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Poxa! Se ele me acha bonita assim, imagine se tivesse me conhecido antes./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sim, muito bonita. Uma pena esses jovens de hoje em dia acharem que são imortais. – o senhor mais velho que está com o bisturi na mão responde o outro./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Nunca achei que eu fosse invencível. Afinal, olha onde eu acabei. Com toda a certeza não posso me chamar de mulher maravilha. Infelizmente não poderei entrar para a liga da justiça. Mas quem sabe para uma liga dos anjos? Eu sei piada bosta. Mas bem, quando se está morta não há muito o que fazer./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— E o outro jovem? O que estava pilotando? – acho que o homem mais novo não está muito interessado no seu trabalho, quem fica de fofoca quando se está mexendo em um corpo sem vida?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Ele parece bem. Algumas escoriações, mas nada de grave. Essa não teve a mesma sorte. Espero que tenha curtido o máximo do baile, pelo menos. – o suspiro do mais velho deixa evidente a sua dor por mais uma vida jovem perdida. Parece que ainda existem pessoas que se compadecem pelo próximo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O baile! Sim, eu começo a lembrar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Ele nunca esteve tão lindo quanto vestido em um fraque que era tão preto quanto seus cabelos. Seus sapatos tão brilhosos que por um momento achei que tinham mergulhado em uma bacia de graxa. O cabelo rebelde como sempre continuava lá para provar que embora seu exterior estivesse diferente, por dentro era a mesma alma indomável./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Vocês devem estar achando que isso não é grande coisa. Mas acreditem, torna-se uma coisa grande quando alguém que diz "fraques e ternos são coisas de mauricinhos playboys. Não espere isso de mim. Se for para ir nesse "treco" irei com as minhas próprias roupas", usa exatamente o que jurou não vestir. Para quem não entendeu "treco" refere-se ao baile./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Podem imaginar minha surpresa quando ele chegou na porta da minha casa vestido de maneira formal e trazendo um corsage em mãos? Pois é, ela foi emocionantemente grande. Não sei como não chorei. Meu badboy estava disposto a transformar-se em um príncipe por uma noite apenas para agradar sua dama e dar a ela seu momento de princesa. Lindo, né?! Seria se a carruagem fosse uma limousine, até mesmo um carro mais esportivo. Porém, ele era incapaz de largar Honda para trás. Quem é essa? Oh, não se preocupem, ele não estava me traindo. Pelo menos não carnalmente. Honda é sua inseparável moto. Afinal, um badboy não pode se chamar assim se não vier acompanho de uma fucking moto, certo?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Espero que a senhora dona da loja que alugou o traje não brigue muito com ele. Mas se o fizer, eu vou achar divertido. Ele com certeza fará cara de quem não liga, mas no fundo eu sei que se importa. Ele não é do tipo que gosta de dar trabalho para os outros, quem dirá prejuízo. Ele ficará irritado consigo e irá juntar dinheiro para pagar o estrago./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Por falar nele, é melhor eu ir dar uma olhada para vê se está tudo bem mesmo. Acho que um de nós vagando por ai sem destino é o suficiente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Achei que quando saísse da sala mórbida, que agora eu sei que é onde ficam os corpos dos mortos, iria sentir um maior alívio por me livrar daquele ambiente. No entanto, o clima pelos corredores do hospital não é muito diferente. Correria de médicos para todos os lados e pessoas doentes lota o lugar. Lá vai uma charada para vocês: O hospital onde estou é: a) público ou b) privado? Bingo. Acertou aqueles que disseram público./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O que? Vocês acharam que essa era uma história onde a menina rica se apaixonada pelo menino pobre e rebelde, onde a familia não aceita o romance e eles têm que lutar contra tudo e todos, mas não suportam a pressão e decidem fugir e durante a fuga eles sofrem um acidente e a ambulância chega segundos depois e eles são enviados aos cuidados dos médicos com "mãos de anjo" do hospital que pertence à família da mocinha?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Sinto lhes dizer, mas vocês erraram feio. Exceto pelo mocinho pobre e rebelde. Na verdade, eu não o acho tão rebelde quanto os outros pensam. Ele apenas é sincero demais. E quando digo demais é no significado pleno da palavra. Isso me faz recordar de quando nos conhecemos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em"Eu tinha ido com a minha mãe comprar algumas novas roupas para mim, pois as minhas já estavam pedindo arrego, embora minha mãe seja do tipo que acredita que se pode manter uma peça durante anos, consegui convencê-la de que já estava em tempo de mudar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emNaquela época eu estava um pouco acima do peso, eu sabia, mas minha doce mamãe insistia em dizer-me que não e que meu corpo estava perfeito. Bom, o vestido que estava experimentando não concordava com ela também. Para que dono Mebuki não teimasse em dizer que era coisa da minha cabeça decidi perguntar a primeira vendedora que aparecesse como eu me parecia. Bem, eu descobri duas coisas naquele dia: a primeira, não são apenas mulheres que trabalham em lojas de roupas e segunda, eu voltaria naquela loja mais vezes./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emEu estava tão distraida me olhando no enorme espelho que havia no corredor que levava para as cabines do provador que apenas vi um vulto com o uniforme da loja passando e o puxei para o meu lado. Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando olhei para o lado e a pessoa, que parecia dar dois de mim de tão alto, era um cara? Mas não era um cara qualquer. Era o menino mais gato que eu tinha visto em toda a minha curta vidinha de dezoito anos. Sua pele era tão branca que eu achei ter um grave caso de anemia, os cabelos mais lisos do que os meus, esse foi um fato que me irritou extremamente. E os olhos? Nossa! Quando os meus verdes encontraram com a profundidade dos seus ônix, eu me perdi e desejei nunca ser encontrada./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Você vai dizer o que quer ou vai me largar para que eu possa voltar ao trabalho? – ser educado para com os outros nunca foi uma das qualidades dele. Eu que sei./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Ah, desculpe! É que eu preciso de um conselho. Achei que fosse uma das vendedoras e então... – seus olhos cerraram e percebi sua boca transformar-se em uma carranca. – Desculpe, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Você não parece com uma mulher – eu já disse que quando fico nervosa falo sem parar? Não? Então fiquem avisados. Eu praticamente cago pela boca. Fora quando pareço um disco arranhado de tanto que gaguejo./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Conselho sobre o que? – seu suspiro aborrecido faz-me pensar duas vezes antes de falar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— É que eu queria saber como fico com esse vestido. Se pareço... Quero dizer... – sabe o quão difícil é perguntar ao cara mais gato que você já viu, que acabou de conhecer e que quer dar uns pegas se vocês está gorda? Pois saibam que é muito difícil./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Para mim parece gorda. Se o seu objetivo é esconder o que está sobrando, não vai ser com esse vestido que irá conseguir. – tenho certeza que todas já passaram por uma situação onde ficaram sem reação. Posso lhes dizer que esta foi a minha./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emEu não esperava que ele fosse dizer que pareço uma Deusa do amor capaz de seduzir qualquer um, mas também não esperava que fosse ser tão direto./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emNos encaramos por algum tempo, provavelmente porque ele estava aguardando uma resposta da minha parte. Bem que eu queria ter tido algo a responder e assim puxar assunto de forma natural, porem não havia o que ser falado./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Hum... Se for só isso vou indo. – seu corpo seguiu para a mesma direção que ia antes de eu o parar e em poucos segundos ficou cercado de mulheres querendo sua atenção. Se elas soubessem o quão franco ele pode ser não iriam querê-lo como atendente./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emDepois do momento sinceridade junto a um "estou chocada", decidi deixar o vestido dentro da cabine e sai em disparada pela loja com minha mãe chamando por meu nome. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa nunca mais teria voltado na loja e sairia xingando a Deus e o mundo por tamanha grosseria. No entanto, eu nunca fui igual aos outros. Fiz dieta por algumas semanas – eu sei que não é grande coisa, mas uma imensa vontade de vê-lo novamente tomava conta de mim a cada dia – e voltei à loja./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emQuando cheguei não o encontrei, então apenas selecionei o que me agradava e levei para provar. Para a minha tristeza nada ficava bem no meu corpo. Quando estava prestes a desistir, metade de um braço adentrou a minha cabine com um pedaço de pano./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Experimente esse. - uma voz grave conhecida se fez presente e eu fiz o que me pediu./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO vestido que ele trouxe ficou perfeito. Realçou as curvas certas e escondeu aquilo que eu tanto tenho vergonha./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Obrigada. – não consigo evitar que um sorriso nasça em meus lábios./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Hum. Agora pare com seja lá o que estiver fazendo, pois ao invés de perder quilos está ganhando uma anemia. – está para nascer alguem que me deixará tão sem palavras quanto esse cara./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Grosso! – se ele pensa que por ser bonito pode destratar as pessoas, está muito enganado. Não comigo./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emÉ eu sei que há poucos minutos estava praticamente babando por ele, todavia tudo tem limite. Não me importa mais o quão lindo é, se parece um jegue louco que adora dar coices."/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Depois disso não voltei mais à loja, mesmo que minha mente me implorasse isso. Com que cara eu chegaria lá depois daquela vergonha? E eu também não ia ter coragem de dizer que queria conhece-lo melhor./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu quero ver ela! Vocês estão mentindo. Me soltem agora! – ouço gritos tomando conta dos corredores hospitalar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Reconheço a voz e a sigo até o quarto onde encontro com seu emissor./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Sabe aquele momento em que alguém por quem você daria a vida precisa da sua ajuda e então você se sente inútil por não poder fazer nada? E quando alguem que você ama está sofrendo tanto a ponto de deixar transparecer pelo olhar, mas mesmo que você quisesse, não poderia tirar toda a sua dor e então você só fica ali assistindo enquanto o desespero toma conta de ambos? É exatamente isso o que está acontecendo agora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Os enfermeiros tentam segurá-lo para que não se levante da cama. Embora o senhor que abria meu corpo tenha dito que Sasuke saiu apenas com escoriações e estava bem, um braço engessado também faz parte do pacote./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Viram! Eu sabia que estavam mentindo. – seus olhos enchem de lágrimas enquanto me encaram. – Amor, como você está?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"É impossível. Ele não pode está me vendo. Ninguem pode me ver./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Querido, com quem vocês está falando? Se acalme, por favor. – dona Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke, diz enquanto abraça o filho. – Eu sei que está doendo, mas vai passar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Pare! – o corpo de sua mãe é distanciado quando ele a empurra – Por que insistem em mentir para mim? Olhem para ela! – seu dedo aponta em minha direção./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Se eu ainda tivesse o meu coração, com certeza ele estaria acelerado agora./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Ele realmente pode me ver. O meu amor consegue me enxergar enquanto para os outros eu sou apenas uma brisa vaga./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sasuke... - consigo sussurrar em espanto./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Amor... – ao mesmo tempo em que a dor se fixa em seu olhar, vejo uma faísca de esperança acercando-se dele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Eu sei que deveria por fim nisso agora e que não deveria deixá-lo achar que tudo estará bem e que me terá novamente em seus braços. Isso não acontecerá. Nunca mais irei sentir o calor do seu corpo. Não terei mais seus abraços quando estiver triste por brigar com minha mãe. Nunca mais terei seus lábios sobre os meus de maneira doce mostrando-me o seu amor. Ou de maneira avassaladora deixando-me ver o quanto me desejava. Nós nunca mais brigaremos pelo canto do sofá da sala de sua casa. Suas mãos não mais amarão o meu corpo a qualquer momento que o desejo se aflorasse entre nós. Eu não o terei mais./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Vamos ceda-lo para que se acalme. – um dos enfermeiros anuncia deixando Sasuke desesperado./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não se vá, por favor! Fique comigo! – sua mão se estende para que eu a pegue, mas quando o faço, minha pequena mão ultrapassa a sua abandonando-a no ar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Ele irá dormir por algumas horas. Talvez seja bom vocês contratarem um psicólogo. – o enfermeiro diz para os pais de Sasuke que se encontravam no quarto junto ao seu irmão mais velho./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sim, nós veremos isso. – Fuguku, o patriarca da familia Uchiha responde de forma que seria considerada indiferente para muitos. Somente aqueles que passaram tempo o suficiente com ele reconheceria a preocupação em seu tom de voz./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Família, eu ainda não procurei ver como está a minha. Talvez eu esteja com medo. Meu pai deve estar arrasado e minha mãe destroçada. Eu não me sinto pronta para encarar essa situação./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Não sei quanto tempo fiquei em pé no quarto onde Sasuke está, até que percebi através das janelas que o Sol já se pôs e agora a Lua mostrava todo o seu esplendor na calada da noite. Quando pequena eu costumava apreciar durante horas na madrugada a beleza que nosso satélite nos agracia. São poucos os que ainda fazem isso, eu própria tinha parado de fazer quando fui crescendo. Mas então, quando conheci Sasuke toda vez que eu olhava para o céu durante a noite a Lua lembrava-me ele. Talvez por sua beleza junto ao brilho próprio ou o mistério que os dois carregam deixando-nos querer saber mais sobre o que há neles, o que carregam consigo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você lembra aquela vez que fugimos para fazer um piquenique? – embora tenha saído rouca, a voz de Sasuke faz com que eu me assuste./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Deus! Não faça isso. Assustou-me. – digo colocando a mão no peito. – É claro que lembro, não sei como concordei com aquela louca ideia./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Ah, você gostou. Gostou tanto que dormiu em meus braços. – ele diz tentando levantar-se para vir até mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Lembro bem daquela noite./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em" Eu tinha acabado de brigar com minha mãe, pois ela queria que eu fosse para uma faculdade e descobriu que eu tinha me inscrito para concorrer a outra que ficava mais distante da cidade. Ela não entendia que era a melhor instituição de ensino na área em que eu gostaria de me especializar. E eu não entendia o porquê de ela querer impedir-me de seguir os meus sonhos. E quando duas pessoas não se entendem, elas brigam./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emLiguei para o Sasuke e lhe expliquei em meio a lágrimas e soluços o que tinha acontecido. Eu só precisava de alguem para desabafar e sabia que ele escutaria, mesmo que não me respondesse ou que o fizesse através de resmungos. O que eu não esperava era que meia hora após encerrar a ligação, ele aparecesse em minha janela com uma cesta de palha./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— O que está fazendo? – perguntei-lhe sem entender o porquê de carregar tal coisa./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Vem! – estendeu a mão livre em minha direção para que eu assegurasse./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Para onde? Eu não posso sair, se meus pais descobrirem nos matam. – deixo uma pequena risada escapar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Confia em mim? – balanço a cabeça em confirmação. – Então venha! – dessa vez aceito o convite e seguro a sua mão. Eu confiava a minha vida à ele./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO fato de o meu quarto ser no primeiro andar facilita para que pulemos janela a fora. Seguimos em direção á sua moto e ele nos guia pelas ruas escuras e quase vazias do bairro. De repente paramos em um lugar já conhecido por mim, o parque Renascer da Cerejeira, que por ser madrugada está completamente vazio./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Ótimo! Temos o lugar só para nós. – Sasuke anuncia puxando-me pela mão até que cheguemos a uma árvore cerejeira que costumávamos ficar sentados abaixo de suas folhas. Isso antes dele arrumar o trabalho na oficina perto do colégio./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— O que você está planejando Uchiha? – pergunto quando o vejo retirar o casaco e por no chão./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Milady! – seu corpo curva-se fazendo referencia para que eu me sente sobre a peça que ele pôs no chão./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Sasuke Uchiha! Diga-me agora o que está pensando. – cruzo os braços esperando por sua resposta./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Ah, vamos lá! Facilite para mim. Estou tentando ser um cara legal aqui. – diz enquanto retira de dentro da cesta um pacote de biscoito e copo de guaraná natural. – Não deu para perceber que é um piquenique? Devo estar fazendo isso muito mal. – ouço seu suspiro enquanto passa a mão pelos finos cabelos./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Um piquenique com um pacote de biscoito e guaraná? – uma gargalhada escapa por minha de mim, mas me calo quando sua cabeça abaixa. – Por que está fazendo isso? – pergunto enquanto me aproximo. Aguardo a resposta, mas essa não vem, então levo minhas mãos até seu rosto erguendo-o para mim. – Me diga, por favor./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emSeus olhos desviam dos meus e focam em algo que está além – Você me parecia bastante triste no telefone e amanhã você tem uma prova importante, então eu queria fazer algo que te animasse, logo lembrei que tinha me dito quando começamos a sair que sempre quis fazer um piquenique, no entanto não havia alguem com quem pudesse realizá-lo. Esquece, isso foi uma bobagem. – seu corpo movimenta-se para ajeitar as coisas, mas não o permito./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Você é incrível. Obrigada. – dou-lhe um casto selinho e sento do outro lado das coisas expostas sobre o casaco./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emFicamos algum tempo em silencio enquanto apreciávamos o brilho da nossa, já amiga, Lua. Eu poderia nos imaginar milhões de vezes em um piquenique romântico, mas não achei que realmente fosse acontecer. É claro que algumas meninas não estariam satisfeitas com biscoito e guaraná, mas não é o que ele trouxe para comermos que tem o poder de mexer com meu ânimo, e sim, o fato de ele o ter feito por mim. Por ter pensado em me ver feliz e passado por cima do próprio preconceito em relação a coisas "românticas e melosas", como ele costuma chamar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Quer ouvir uma história? – sua voz retira-me dos meus pensamentos./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Claro! – posiciono minha cabeça em suas coxas e olho para ele indicando que pode comecar a falar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"strongem— /em/strongemHá muito tempo, morava próximo do rio de estrelas, uma princesa chamada Orihime, a qual tecia belas roupas, mas vivia triste por estar sempre ocupada sem tempo para se apaixonar. O seu pai, o imperador Tenkou, ao ver a tristeza da filha, apresentou-lhe um belo rapaz chamado Hikoboshi, acreditando ser ele o par ideal para sua filha. Os dois jovens se apaixonaram e a partir desse momento, ambas as vidas giravam apenas em torno do amor, deixando assim de lado seus afazeres e obrigações diárias. Entristecido com a irresponsabilidade do casal, o Senhor Celestial decidiu separá-los, obrigando-os a morar em lados opostos da Via-Láctea. /emem— sua voz toma lugar em meio ao silencio da noite./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Hei, se for uma história triste eu não quero ouvi-la. – digo levantando e ficando com o rosto próximo ao dele./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Calada! – empurra-me de volta a posição sobre seu colo. – Fique quieta e me escute. Minha professora contou essa história durante a aula e eu achei que fosse gostar, por isso prestei atenção para que pudesse lhe contar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Tudo bem. – ergo as mãos em rendição. – Mas acho bom ser uma história bonita./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Continuando – avisou-me enquanto calou-me pondo a mão sobre a minha boca. – Porém, o Senhor foi percebendo com o tempo que a sua querida filha não conseguia mais tecer. Ficava apenas sentada e chorando incessantemente. Do outro lado, a estrela de Hikoboshi, também morria de saudades e passava o dia todo tocando sua sanfona e cantando. O vento levava a canção até o Palácio Celeste, que aumentava a saudade da princesa. De tanto chorar as nuvens que restavam no céu desmancharam em forma de lágrimas e despencaram na Terra em forma de chuva. O Soberano Celeste ficou desesperado porque com o volume de chuva caindo a Terra, iniciaram-se as inundações na Terra enquanto que no céu as nuvens foram desaparecendo. Então ele procurou a filha e permitiu que se encontrassem apenas uma vez por ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do calendário lunar, desde que cumprissem as suas tarefas diárias. Fim!/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Nossa! Que triste! – digo limpando as lágrimas que desciam por meu rosto./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Você acha? Eu gostei da história. – surpreendi-me com sua revelação./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Sério? Se encontrar apenas uma vez por ano é cruel. – coloco minha mão sobre o peito para dar ênfase em quão terrível seria./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"em— Para alguém que ama o pior não seria nunca mais poder ver o seu amor? – seu questionamento me pega de surpresa. Quando paro para pensar não deixo de lhe dar razão. Seria insuportável viver sem vê-lo./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emNaquela noite dormimos abraçados abaixo da cerejeira e do brilho da linda Lua."/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Estava tarde e eu estava com sono. Não invente coisas e não se levante. – por um momento esqueço-me da minha situação e tento pará-lo, todavia novamente minhas mãos ultrapassam seu corpo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Deus! Você não pode me tocar. Por que Sakura? E por que ninguem mais conseguiu te ver daquela vez? – o desespero em sua voz deixa evidente que ele já sabe o motivo, no entanto não quer aceitar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você sabe o porquê, Sasuke. Eu não tive a mesma sorte. Desculpe amor, mas parece que chegou a nossa vez de ficar em lados opostos. – uma lágrima solitária desliza por sua face e isso faz com que algo dentro de mim se quebre./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Sua cabeça mexe-se em negação veementemente – Não, você está aqui. Isso é o suficiente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não posso ficar. Eu não viverei, Sasuke. Serei apenas um fantasma zanzando em um mundo a qual não pertenço mais. – essa é a decisão mais difícil que já tomei na vida. Mas eu sei que se ficasse estragaria toda uma vida que ele poderia ter, pois ficaria preso a mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você pertence a mim e eu a você. Todos sabem disso. Não, você não pode ir. Não precisa. – ele tenta levantar-se novamente, mas seu pé embola nos lençóis da cama o que o faz cair de encontro ao chão./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"De repente enfermeiros junto ao irmão mais velho dele entram no lugar e o ajudam a voltar para a cama./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Por Deus, o que está fazendo moleque? – Itachi pergunta ao mais novo, porem o olhar deste está em mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Por favor! – sua voz me suplica e por um breve momento penso em ceder./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não seja egoísta! – digo de repente sentindo meu corpo ser puxado e quando percebo estou em algum lugar qualquer em frente a uma lanchonete./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Enquanto ele não se libertar de você, não poderá partir. – uma pequena senhora sentada encostada à parede do estabelecimento diz olhando para mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que? – meus pensamentos confusos não me deixam entender sobre o que ela poderia estar falando./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não acha estranho estar morta, mas ainda estar vagando pelo mundo dos vivos? – é claro que eu já tinha pensado nisso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Quem é você e por que consegue ver-me? – pergunto aproximando-me da mulher./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Quem eu sou não importa. Consigo vê-la porque tenho certos dons, que às vezes parecem maldições. Depende do tipo do espírito que encontro. – uma pequena risada sai por sua boca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Entendo, eu acho. E sabe o que posso fazer para que possa seguir meu caminho? Seja esse qual for. – meus olhos fitam o chão e a cada vez que penso em deixá-lo para trás é como se eu morresse mais cem vezes./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Primeiro você tem que parar de sentir-se assim quando pensa em partir. Para então, o rapaz e você se libertarem de vez. – fácil falar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Como posso fazer isso? – pergunto-lhe com esperança de que possa guiar-me de alguma forma./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Desculpe querida, essa parte não é comigo. – seu sorriso banguelo mostra-me que ela não dirá nada mais./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Obrigada mesmo assim. Melhor eu voltar. – levanto-me e fechando os olhos concentro-me no quarto de Sasuke. Novamente sinto meu corpo retesar-se./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Quando levanto as pálpebras vejo o moreno teimoso deitado novamente na cama com a cara emburrada enquanto seu irmão dorme na poltrona de acompanhante./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Aproximo-me dele aos poucos, mas talvez nossos sentimentos sejam tão conectados que ele sente minha presença e vira o rosto em minha direção./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Por que você está em um quarto sozinho? Não deveria ter outros pacientes aqui com você? – pergunto sentando sobre a cama./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Algo a ver com minha mãe conhecer a diretora do hospital. Eu sei lá. – embora sua família não seja o que pode chamar de bem de vida, ainda assim tem muitos contatos. Bom para eles./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Entendi. – coloco uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu quero falar com ele sobre minha conversa com a senhora, mas eu sei que ele não vai receber bem esse assunto. – Sasuke, eu conversei com uma pessoa e ela me disse que é preciso que nos libertemos um do outro para que eu possa seguir meu caminho./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Que pessoa, Sakura? Onde a conheceu? Não pode sair dando ideia para essas pessoas loucas. O único caminho que você tem para seguir é ao meu lado – seu sussurro alto faz com que Itachi se mexa na cadeira. – Nós ainda vamos nos casar, você vai se formar em medicina e vai trabalhar duro pelas vidas que quer salvar. Teremos filhos, três deles correndo pela casa gritando por você.../p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Por favor, pare! Pare de falar Sasuke. Isso nunca acontecerá – eu não agüento ouvir o que ele fala. A dor de saber que isso nunca ocorrerá me corrói. – Eu não serei a mãe dos seus filhos, nós nunca nos casaremos e eu não irei para a faculdade de medicina. Eu estou morta! Por Deus, aceite! Eu morri! – lágrimas que não imaginei que poderia ainda ter descem por meu rosto. – Agora, por favor, me deixe ir, pois eu não suportarei ser apenas uma alma vazia vagando por ai prendendo-o à memória do que fomos um dia. Eu quero que você viva e seja feliz./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu nunca serei feliz sem você. – seu tom é frio e indiferente. Ele está se fechando, eu sei quando isso acontece./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"De repente seu corpo ergue-se da cama e ele caminha até o banheiro. Quando retorna está vestido com uma roupa comum./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Vamos! – diz seguindo em direção à porta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que está fazendo? Não pode sair. Itachi está aqui. – aponto para o irmão que parece desfalecido no assento./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Itachi está mais morto que você. Agora venha! – automaticamente meu corpo segue o seu pelos corredores do hospital. – Você já viu seus pais?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Após sua pergunta um silencio se fez entre nós deixando claro minha resposta a ele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Hum. Imaginei. – responde enquanto faz sinal para um táxi que se aproxima./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Aonde estamos indo? – pergunto enquanto nos sentamos no banco de trás do veículo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Comer. A comida do hospital é uma porcaria. – seus olhos reviram fazendo-me rir, mas percebo que o motorista nos olha através do espelho que há na parte da frente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Falou comigo? – o homem pergunta à Sasuke. Não era para a gente que ele estava olhando. É claro que ele não pode me ver. Que estúpida!/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não. Estou falando com a minha namorada morta. Apenas siga a viagem e finja que sou maluco. – às vezes me surpreendo com o quão direto ele pode ser. É óbvio que o cara pensará que ele é louco, no momento até eu penso isso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Si..Sim! Desculpe. – não consigo evitar que uma pequena risada escape por minha boca./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não ria do homem. Você realmente está me fazendo parecer um louco. – seu braço bom se cruza sobre seu tórax e um pequeno bico se forma em seus lábios./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O resto da viagem seguiu-se em silencio, no entanto não foi porquê eu não tinha nada para dizer, mas sim porque havia coisas demais a serem colocadas para fora. Eu apenas só não sabia ainda como as expor./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Pode parar aqui. – Sasuke diz entregando ao motorista uma nota de dinheiro ao mesmo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Onde você arrumou isso? – pergunto acompanhando-o enquanto descemos do veículo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você sabe que nunca ando desprevenido. – um sorriso arrogante surge enquanto uma piscadela é dada em minha direção./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Seu safado! – dou-lhe um tapa, mesmo que esse atravesse direto o seu braço./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu não disse nada demais. O que passou por essa cabecinha rosa, hã? – seu dedo indicador ergue-se em direção à minha testa, mas quando este passa direto vejo a expressão relaxada de Sasuke se esvair e uma nova carranca surgir. – Odeio não poder te tocar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Eu sei querido. Também odeio isso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Ele não tem ideia do quanto eu gostaria de receber um abraço dele nesse momento. Agora tudo é tão vazio para mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Madame – vejo o corpo do moreno curva-se em minha frente e com o braço bom aponta para algo. Quando meus olhos seguem para a direção indicada percebo que é a lanchonete onde tivemos nosso primeiro encontro./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sasuke... O que vocês está.. – minhas mãos, de maneira rápida, cobrem meus lábios antes de que eu possa terminar de falar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que se faz em uma lanchonete? – o olhar arrogante que lança em minha direção aborrece-me./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Sem esperar que eu dê o primeiro passo, seu corpo segue em direção à entrada do pitoresco local. O lugar não ao estilo McDonalds ou Buger King, na verdade parece mais uma lanchonete abandonada de beira de estrada onde somente os motoqueiros barbados e gordos param para comer./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que vai querer? – pergunta enquanto verifica seriamente o cardápio. Toda vez que vínhamos aqui era assim. Mesmo que sejam os mesmos pratos, ele sempre analisava o menu como se fosse encontrar, por algum milagre, um prato diferente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você está brincando, né? – talvez meu tom de incredulidade tenha sido mais grosseiro do que eu gostaria. Mas convenhamos: quem pergunta a um fantasma o que ele quer comer?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não, por que estaria? Há algo que prove que você não pode comer? – com certeza a batida do nosso acidente chacoalhou mais o cérebro dele do que as tomografias mostraram para os médicos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Bom, o fato de eu não poder tocar em você deixa algo muito claro para nós, querido. – dou-lhe meu melhor sorriso a lá "você se diz tão esperto e não pode nem pensar nisso?". Sua carranca deixa claro que ele sabe no que estou pensando./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Tudo bem espertinha. Pois apenas observe! – uma piscadela é dada em minha direção enquanto ele faz gesto para chamar a garçonete que estava mais próxima./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Em que posso ajudá-lo? – a ruiva de óculos diz com um sorriso nojento e coloca uma mexa solta de cabelo atrás da orelha./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Hum. Me trás um x-burguer com batata frita, uma garrafa de refrigerante, panquecas carameladas e... – interrompo sua divagação sobre com o que mais ele irá encher o estomago. Sério. Ele só é magro de ruim, pois como feito um boi./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Já chega! Daqui a pouco você pedirá o menu inteiro. – a risada que escapa por meus lábios faz com que eu perceba o quão bem ele me faz e como difícil será de abrir mão disso. Embora eu saiba que depois que partir, provavelmente não terei lembrança alguma, mas ainda assim, nesse momento tenho guardado em minha mente e coração tudo o que vivemos. Exceto por todas as lembranças do dia do acidente./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Tudo bem, tudo bem. A senhorita manda. É só isso. – Sasuke ignora a presença da menina e isso me deixa muito satisfeita./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Não tenho um relógio comigo, mas sei que levamos um tempo considerável para que o Uchiha terminasse de comer o seu "pequeno esforra estomago", palavras usadas pelo mesmo para descrever a montanha de gordura que foi consumida pelo mesmo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Podem me chamar de boba apaixonada, mas enquanto eu o via comer pude observar bem seus traços. Seu nariz fino e reto, seu maxilar quadrado perfeito, seus cabelos lisos. E seus olhos. Ah, esses olhos que são capazes de ler-me a alma. A luz no fim do meu túnel toda vez que eu achava que meu mundo estava ruindo. A imensidão negra que trazia-me calma quando meu coração estava em um turbilhão de sentimentos, muitas vezes causados por seu dono./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que foi? Tem mostarda no meu rosto? – meus pensamentos despertam-se ao som de sua voz enquanto ele tenta limpar o rosto que não tem imperfeição nenhuma./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não, está perfeito como sempre. – arrependo-me na hora pela resposta. Não posso esquecer por momento algum o tamanho do ego do meu lindo namorado. É praticamente um Narciso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Então você me acha perfeito, hein!? – o maldito sorriso sacana se apossa de sua boca quando me mantenho em silencio. Ah, mas você ficar calado só dará a certeza a ele de que está certo. Pois bem, entendo uma coisa: se tem alguem que sabe quando eu minto, essa pessoa se chama Sasuke Uchiha. – Certo. Vamos!/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Depois que saimos da lanchonete, descemos a rua sem destino, ou pelo menos Sasuke nao quis me dizer para onde./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Para mim, estar ao seu lado sempre foi o suficiente. Na maioria das vezes que nos encontrávamos, era sempre eu quem tentava puxar assunto, mas com o tempo entendi que o Uchiha não é do tipo que fala muito e quando o faz pode ser fatal. Entao me acostumei a apenas tê-lo por perto e apreciar ainda mais a sua voz quando ele decia iniciar alguma conversa./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Mas tê-lo em silêncio agora nao estava me confortando. Nao sabiamos mais quanto tempo teriamos juntos. O meu corpo pode sumir a qualquer momento. Uma vez que nao posso tocá-lo, desejo pelo menos ouvir o sim grave da sua voz./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Converse comigo, Sasuke. Quero ouvir a sua voz - digo quando viramos mais uma esquina. Aos poucos o cenário torna-se familiar para mim./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sobre o que você quer conversar? - eu nao esperava que ele fosse concordar facilmente com o meu pedido. Talvez a ficha esteja caindo para ele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Huuuum… - tento pensar em algo que nao vá deixar o clima pesado. - Para qual faculdade você irá?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Dua resposta demora alguns minutos. Antes. De tudo acontecer ele estava indeciso entre a Universidade de Tokyo e a que tem na cidade que fica ha algumas horas. Eu sei que a segunda opção era apenas porquê seria a faculdade que eu frequentaria. Ela nao é grande no curso que o moreno faria, mas é uma das melhores em medicina. Agora que não terá mais a mim para ser um impecilho nada o impede de seguir os seus planos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu ainda nao sei. Terei tempo para me decidir - é impossível saber se ele está mentindo e dizendo isso apenas para que eu ainda me sinta importante ou se ele realmente está indeciso em relação a isso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu acho que você tem que seguir os seus planos. A Universidade de Tokyo é a melhor em direito. Nao há o que pensar. - decido deixar de fora a parte em que eu nao irei mais à outra./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Hum… - ele não dirá nada mais sobre o assunto./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Paramos em frente a porta da sua casa. Ele so pode ser louco. Seus pais devem estar em casa e se o virem o mandaram de volta para o hospital a força./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que viemos fazer aqui, Sasuke? - pergunto enquanto ele procura pela chave que sabemos ficar escondida em baixo do vaso de plantas ao lado esquerdo da porta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Vim pegar algumas coisas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Quando entramos o lugar está totalmente escuro e em silêncio. O dia foi exaustivo para os Uchihas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Subimos as escadas, Sasuke o mais cuidadosamente possível, enquanto que para mim não faria diferença se eu decidisse sair correndo a sua frente ou começasse a imitar um chimpanzé. Ninguém ouviria qualquer som que eu fizesse./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"O quarto dele continua o mesmo que as minhas lembranças me permitem recordar. Sua cama está arrumada, mas há roupas espalhadas por todo o lugar. Seus cd's estão jogados na escrivaninha que fica em um dos cantos do quarto. Sasuke anda em direção a ela e pega a pequena caixa de som que ele mantém plugada ao computador./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Para que isso?- questiona enquanto o vejo indo em direção a porta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Só me acompanhe. Você acabará sabendo de qualquer forma. - o sigo enquanto voltamos a descer as escadas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu sei que saberei, então qual a diferença de você me contar? - ele sabe que odeio ficar curiosa./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— A diferença é que se eu contar perde a graça, querida. - nossos caminhos se separam quando eu sigo em direção a porta, mas ele segue para um corredor./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— O que você fez - pergunto quando o vejo de volta com uma chave nas mãos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Fui pegar as chaves do carro. - ele passa por mim e segue para fora da casa em direção à garagem./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Antes que possa subir, seu corpo trava e ele passa alguns minutos encarando o automóvel. Eu o conheço o suficiente para saber em que ele está pensando agora. Penso em dizer algo divertido sobre eu ja estar morta e nao ser mais perigoso para mim, mas sei também que ele nao gostará de ouvir isso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Foi um acidente, Sasuke. Você nao teve culpa - tento confortá-lo e lhe fazer entender que nao há com o que se culpar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— É claro que tenho. Eu nao deveria ter bebido. Sabia que iria pilotar de volta. Eu tinha a sua vida em minhas mãos e era meu dever protegê-la. Eu fracassei. Era para ter sido eu a perder a vida. - ele chuta a porta do veículo seguidas vezes enquanto murmura algo que eu não consigo entender./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Não, não consigo aceitar o que ele está dizendo. Se fosse eu a estar viva sem poder te-lo novamente, nao tenho certeza que sobreviveria por muito tempo. Meu amor por ele é grande o suficiente para tomar conta do meu ser. So em pensar nisso, o meu corpo fantasmagórico se retrai./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Por favor, nao diga isso. Eu nao ageuntaria viver sem você. Nao tinha como sabermos o que aconteceria, Sasuke. - tento me aproximar, mas paro quando lembro que não conseguirei toca-lo. - Olha, eu não lembro de como o acidente aconteceu, mas tenho certeza que nao foi você que o provocou./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Seu ataque de raiva é interrompido quando ouvimos a voz da sua mãe na porta da casa. Ela está apenas de camisola e seu rosto demonstra o quão tem sido difícil./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sasuke? - ela diz enquanto tenta enxergar em meio a escuridão./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Entra no carro. - o moreno é rápido em abrir a porta e se acomodar atrás do volante. Corro para o lado do passageiro e me acomodo no banco./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Em poucos segundos saimos da garagem com a mãe de Sasuke chamado por seu nome e seguimos nosso caminho com um Sasuke muito nervoso dirigindo o carro em uma velocidade rápida demais./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você não entende. Não sabe como aconteceu. - suas mãos soltam o volante e começam a soca-lo. - Eu não deveria ter bebido aquela noite. Você estava comigo e eu era o responsável por nos trazer bem para casa./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Sasuke… - tento falar, mas sou interrompida./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Nao, por favor, me deixe terminar. - suspiro, pois começo a perceber que talvez seja isso que ele precise para ser conformar com tudo o que está acontecendo - Quando estávamos voltando para casa, começamos a conversar. Então eu tive a ideia estúpida de fazer gracinha com a moto e fazer costura na pista. Quando parei, olhei para trás para falar alguma besteira para você, mas íamos passar por um cruzamento e eu não percebi. Quando fui ver já estávamos rolando pelo asfalto. No momento em que acordei do meu desmaio, você estava distante e sangrando muito… - suas duras lágrimas impediam-no de continuar./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Eu não sabia o que falar. Ainda achava que não era sua a culpa. Não tínhamos como adivinhar que algo assim aconteceria. Ninguém tinha como saber. Nao é algo que as pessoas saem de casa esperando que va acontecer. É claro que deveríamos ter tomado cuidado. Mesmo que estivéssemos em um momento de alegria, tínhamos que ter tido a consciência de que não somente estávamos colocando as nossas vidas em risco, mas também as de outras pessoas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu me arrastei ate você e tentei achar o lugar de onde o sangue vinha, mas não consegui encontrar. Talvez se eu… - interrompo-o antes que possa dar prosseguimento a esse tipo de pensamento./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Não, amor. Você não poderia fazer nada. Simplesmente tinha que acontecer. - eu sou do tipo que acredita que as coisas acontecem por um motivo. Mesmo que Sasuke tivesse conseguido estancar o sangue, algo mais aconteceria e a minha morte teria ocorrido./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Que seja! Chegamos! - ele seca as lágrimas, pega a caixa de som que havia jogado no banco traseiro e saí do carro batendo a porta./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Quando olho em volta de onde estamos parados, percebo que ele nos trouxe de volta ao parque onde fizemos o nosso piquenique. Parece que alguém está nostálgico essa noite. Suspiro antes de sair e ir em sua direção./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Paramos na mesma cerejeira que tinhamos ficado antes. Suas folhas não estão tão bonitas quanto naquela noite, mas não faz o local poder a sua magia. A lua também não está tão serena como antes. Ao seu redor luzes alaranjadas a cercam como se, assim como o meu amor, a Sra lua estivesse sangrando. Talvez Orihime esteja se despendido do seu amado Hikoboshi também esta noite./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Sasuke coloca as caixas de som no chão e as configuraça em seu celular. Um som baixo e lento começa a tocar e reconheço a música. É uma música americana que Sasuke detestou quando comecei a ouvi-la e cantar sempre que tinha oportunidade./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Você odeia essa música. O que está fazendo? - pergunto quando a voz de Sam Smith toma conta do local e Sasuke se aproxima de mim. Ele tenta pegar a minha mão, mas eu me afasto. - Você sabe que não podemos nos tocar. O que está acontecendo, Sasuke?/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Apenas estenda as mãos como se tivesse segurando-me. Vamos, Sakura! Uma maos na minha e outra no meu ombro - faço o que ele está pedindo, mas sinto como se algo em mim estivesse se quebrando. - Eu nao lembro como foi a nossa dança no baile e imagino que você também não. Então, estou fazendo algo que ficará marcado para nós dois./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Eu nao lhe digo que provavelmente não irei lembrar nada do que fizemos hoje quando a minha alma seguir o caminho que tem que ser feito. Nem sei se terei consciência no outro plano, se é assim que podemos chamar. O que vai acontecer comigo é incerto./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Ninguém conhece a vida após a morte. Talvez eu renasça como um bebê e tenha uma nova vida. Há também a chance de eu ser um inseto, uma barata ou abelha. Um céu, com um Deus sentado em uma poltrona e um monte de gente vestida de branco podem estar me esperando com uma bandeja de rosquinhas com uma placa escrito "emSeja bem vinda!". /emPode ser também que nao haja nada além de um vazio./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Nao sei e não quero pensar nisso agora. Quero aproveitar esse último momento que teremos juntos, porque sei que esse é o seu jeito de dar o seu adeus. Isso machuca e so me faz pensar que eu não quero ir./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Quero ficar aqui e me tornar uma adulta, me formar em medicina e ser uma grande médica. Quero casar com Sasuke Uchiha e ser a mãe dos seus filhos. Nossos três pestinhas. Teremos dois meninos de olhos verdes e cabelos negros como o do pai. E uma princesinha de cabelos rosas e um olhar onix tão profundos quanto os que me encaram agora. Eu quero tudo isso./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Mas a vida nos pega de surpresa. Nem sempre o que queremos é o que nos é reservado. Mesmo que tentemos mudar o destino ou fugir dele, ele sempre nos encontra e impõe o que te que ser. Talvez essa não seja a vida em que Sasuke e eu viveremos juntos até o fim das nossas vidas./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need… - ele canta para mim. Agora eu entendo o porquê da escolha da música. - Eu odeio o quanto essa música fala sobre mim agora…/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— No fim, ela nao é tao ruim, não é querido? - tento fazer o clima mais leve, mas não há mais o que fazer. Está acontecendo. Ele está me liberando para partir./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu amo você. Você e o seu cabelo rosa foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na minha vida. Seus gostos horríveis para música e para roupa. E de nd por ter melhorado o seu estilo. - seus olhos ja nao conseguem disfarçar a dor e mesmo que tentassem, as suas lágrimas nao deixariam. - Você é a mulher da minha vida. Não só dessa, mas de qualquer outra que existir. Eu vou encontrar você nao importa onde porque as nossas almas estão entrelaçadas. Eu sou seu e você é minha./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Desejo tanto beijá-lo. Mostrar-lhe que o meu amor por ele também transcenderá qualquer plano de vida. Que mesmo que o meu corpo nao esteja aqui os meus sentimentos não irão partir comigo./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Eu te amo, Sasuke. Antes, agora e para sempre… - digo distanciando-me dele./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Eu nao sei como irá acontecer, se irei sumir na sua frente, se uma luz irá descer do céu e me tomar ou se meu corpo irá virar fumaça. Mas eu sei que não quero que ele veja seja la o que for. Quero que tenha essa imagem de nós dois juntos./p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"— Obrigada por me deixar ir… - ele nao respondê e eu aproveito para correr para longe. Estúpido, eu sei!/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"Quanto mais corro, mais as coisas ficam embaçadas ao meu redor. Sinto enquanto um sentimento quente e sereno toma conta do meu corpo. Deve ser isso. Esse é o momento em que me dispeso de tudo e de todos. Eu sei que eles irão ficar bem. Vai demorar e eles vao sofrer por um tempo ainda, mas no fim, eles irão voltar a viver e se lembrarão de mim como a pessoa que eu fui. Eu nao sei se fiz o suficiente para ser lembrada como alguém excepcional, mas espero ter mostrado o quanto os amo o suficiente para que eles tenham certeza de que estou partindo, mas o meu coração deixa uma pedaço com cada um deles. Quem sabe a gente nao se encontra em uma próxima vida?/p 


	2. Com amor, Sasuke Uchiha

p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emHá dois motivos para você estar lendo essa carta. O primeiro é que você invadiu o meu quarto e está mexendo nas minhas coisas. E o segundo é que eu não estou mais por ai para socar a sua cara por estar mexendo no que não lhe pertence./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emEu sei quem é a pessoa a estar lendo isso e você sabe que eu não sou do tipo que explica o porquê de eu fazer o que faço, mas entendo que dessa vez é algo excepcional e que não irá atingir apenas a mim. Imaginei que seria você a ficar responsável por limpar a minha bagunça. Bem, faça o seu trabalho de irmão mais velho pela última vez. Tenho alguns pedidos a te fazer./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emNo primeiro, deixarei um pouco do meu egoísmo por aqui e pedirei que guarde um pouco da sua dor para si e cuide deles, principalmente da mamãe. Sabemos o quanto ela é frágil e que nesse começo ela agirá como se não tivesse mais motivos para viver, ou um filho e marido para cuidar. Eu sei que você não a julgará por isso, porque é a pessoa mais sensível e compreensiva que eu já conheci. Não vamos esquecer irritante. E bem, depois virá a parte em que a ficha dela irá cair e ela vai perceber que você é único que sobrou. Digamos que ela ficará meio louca e obsessiva por você. Eu gostaria de ser uma mosca para poder assistir a isso. E quem sabe eu não serei, não é? Sei que não preciso pedir, mas tenha mais paciência com ela. Abrace-a como só você sabe. Seja o bom menino de sempre./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO papai, você sabe, ele se fará de durão e tentará agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele será forte pela mamãe. Não tente forçá-lo a falar sobre os sentimentos dele ou fazê-lo frequentar os grupos de auto-ajuda, o velho não irá e apenas ficará mais irritado. Mas não o deixe se fechar, irmão. Esteja sempre ao seu lado e eu sei que será o suficiente para ajudá-lo. No início, ele irá me odiar e tudo bem, sério. Diga a ele que eu o perdoo por isso. Está tudo bem sentir raiva de quem nos abandona./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emO outro pedido é que para falei à família de Sakura que ela os amava muito e gostaria de ter se despedido deles, mas não teve coragem. Eu sei que você está achando louco eu dizer isso e provavelmente eles também o farão, mas dê o recado a eles. Diga-lhes que ela agora está em um lugar melhor e olhando por eles onde quer que seja esse lugar. Eles sempre poderão sentir o amor que ela sentia por eles dentro dos próprios corações./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emIrmão, você já amou alguém a ponto de sentir que se não tivesse mais essa pessoa na sua vida, simplesmente não teria mais motivo para continuar vivendo? Eu espero que não porque não há cura para a dor que toma conta do seu ser quando a sua vida perde o sentindo. Estou ciente que muitos, inclusive os nossos pais, e provavelmente você também, irão pensar que sou novo demais para saber sobre isso. Dirão que se eu tivesse me dado a chance e o tempo necessário a dor iria diminuir e eu seguiria com a minha vida. E tudo bem. Eu entendo quem pensa assim. Se estivesse vendo de fora, provavelmente pensaria igual. Mas não estou. Estou vivendo o inferno de fechar os meus olhos e ver a pessoa que mais amei morrer na minha frente e não poder salvá-la. É ainda pior quando os abro e lembro que foi minha culpa. Eu sei que você dirá que não. Ela também disse. Mas no fim, não importa quem é o culpado. O importante é que eu já não tenho a minha pessoa especial ao meu lado. Não há ninguém mais que me fará sentir como um dia Sakura fez. Exagerado? É, talvez alguém que nunca amou alguém com todo o seu coração não entenda. Mas eu tive a sorte de fazê-lo. Quem diria não é? Logo eu dizendo que o amor é uma dádiva. Mas ele o é, irmão. Eu acredito que só se ama com tamanha intensidade uma vez na vida. Afinal, qual seria a graça se você pudesse amar a todas da mesma forma? Por que eu me contentaria com algo bom se eu já experimentei o ápice do que é o amor? Não, você sabe que eu não me contento com menos./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emNão há outra pessoa por quem valha a pena desistir da melhor faculdade em direito. Não há outra Sakura em todo esse mundo cujo os olhos serão grandes e verdes e irão brilhar apenas em me ver. Ela não terá o cabelo rosa com a mesma suavidade. Seu cheiro também não será igual ao que eu gostaria de sentir quando a tivesse em meus braços. Não haverá lábios rosados que eu daria tudo para nunca mais parar de beijar./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emEu não irei deitar embaixo de uma cerejeira e irei planejar a minha vida ao lado de outra pessoa. Não iremos planejar ter três filhos, dois meninos e uma linda menina. Todos parecidos com ela, menos os cabelos rosa para os meninos. Ela não irá brigar comigo por dizer isso. Não haverá alguém que me faria companhia mesmo que sequer uma palavra saísse de mim. Eu não sentirei mais o meu coração tão acelerado por alguém ou as minhas mãos suando quando uma garota estúpida me parasse no meio do meu emprego idiota de vendedor só para perguntar se ela está gorda em um vestido que a deixava parecendo um botijão. Não terá mais nada disso porque a única pessoa com quem poderia ser já não está aqui./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emAntes de partir ela disse que eu é quem tinha que liberá-la para que a sua alma pudesse seguir o caminho que deveria ser feito. Ela partiu achando que eu seria forte para viver sem a sua presença e que tudo ficaria bem. Mas no fim, eu acho que a sua alma só se foi porque eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão antes mesmo de dizer adeus à ela./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emVocê acredita em vida após a morte? Eu também não acreditava antes que tudo acontecesse, mas eu sinto que se não acreditar irei perder o último fio de esperança sobre poder ser feliz novamente. E por agora acreditar nisso é que eu sei que não era para ser nessa vida. Não era para os nossos planos se cumprirem agora. Mas eu sei que o nosso amor vai além de tudo isso. Onde estiver, eu sei que Sakura ainda pode sentir o meu amor por ela, assim como sinto o dela. Eu não quero esperar para ver, irmão. O meu desejo agora é apenas de ir encontrá-la para que possamos estar juntos até que a nossa alma volte e tudo se recomece novamente./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emEu sinto muito e espero que um dia possa me perdoar por estar partindo, mas um dia, quando você encontrar a sua pessoa especial entenderá sobre o que estou falando. Espero que você tenha mais sorte que eu e não tenha o seu amor arrancado de você./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emTenho o último pedido para fazer; não mostre essa carta a mais ninguém. Confio em você./em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;" /p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emCom amor,/em/p  
p style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 40px; font-size: 15px; color: #595959; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; line-height: 25px !important; margin-bottom: 15px !important; background: 0px 0px !important;"emSasuke Uchiha./em/p 


End file.
